villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Zone (Time Majesty: Ruffus Adventures)
Tristain Titus Travis known as Tristain T. Travis and their villainous alter-ego as Time Zone is the main villain for the fictionalized series Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures (TMRA). He has been known to commit a lot of villainous acts in the series forming an evil squad to try to take over Lovely Land: Fleeceville and oppress those from there. He has been also known for being the boyfriend and fiance of Eartha Regere. Appearance Travis appears to be cloaked with a tan trench coat with a dark grey turtle neck long sleeve shirt and black pants with grey square shoes. Being unmasked he appears to have orange-red hair and wear dark clothing. He has light grey shoes. For is pupil colors he has silver eyes to show a more demonic lifeless look to him to make him look more evil and demonic in a dramatic way. Personality Time Zone is much like Magistral in this case with their misanthropic thoughts that are more out of control. Time Zone is more chaotic and destructive and loves to be controlling in Lovely Land: Fleeceville. He has a nihilistic sociopathic side to him while he has a genuinely caring side to Regere who has been his lover around his teenage years. The Evil Arising Before the Villainy Time Zone started off as a little kid named Vilis Crudelis Kithze. He was a run away kid from the orphanage and met a yellow cat on the way. Eventually a rich family eventually requested to adopt Vilis changing his name to Tristain Ciele Vistar. The rich family and the orphanage was going to insist that the cat would be taken away and be put to a cat pound until Tristain begged to have the cat brought home as well. The rich family didn't agree at the start and eventually decided to go for it. Tristain named the cat Musa. The Death of Musa They had a fairly decent time, until the parents got sick of the cat. The parents often argued with Tristain relentlessly and tried to get guard dogs to scare of the cat or get them killed. The parents eventually had put poison into the food for the cat and the cat died. Tristain found out, and this eventually got Tristain to run away. Eventually a strange man in brown cloak and a brown hat stepped in and tried to comfort Tristain. Tristain told everything about what his parents did to his cat. The two tried to settle things out with the parents numerous times but the parents got their guard dogs to try to attack Tristain numerous times. Harold Hater Harold Hater eventually gave an idea to Tristain to kill his parents the same way they did to his cat. Eventually Tristain goes on with the plan with Harold Hater poisoning their parents drinks which lead to the two dying. Tristain is immediately put as suspect and is arrested. Harold Hater and Endearment eventually find a way to have the murder be framed as a double assisted suicide between the two parents and that they were poisoning each other to assist each other into killing themselves. Eventually Tristain's step siblings opened up to the parents being abusive alcholics which made the point that Endearment and Harold Hater was trying to make in court seem valid and worth believing. Tristain was eventually released and was told to be found innocent on the trial. Resurrection of Simera Time Zone's stepsiblings met up with Time Zone confronting him. Time Zone was quite worried and confused and thought they were going to turn him in or change their mind about keeping the secret with him murdering his stepsiblings biological parents. Time Zone's step-siblings made a deal to resurrect Simera as a way for helping Time Zone with his grievances with losing someone that he trusted for a long time. Simera was resurrected by Time Zone and his stepsiblings. They met and talked and hanged out. Eventually, the three drifted apart and went their own ways. They had contacts in case they were going to meet up but the two stepsiblings of Tristain's said that they were going to be incredibly busy while Simera said that she could be there for some time. Simera and Tristain almost became a couple until Simera realized about Tristain's dark sociopathic behavior and eventually was told by Harold Hater and then Tristain when Simera was going to ask him about what Harold Hater said about Tristain's dark behavior. Simera eventually decided to call it off between him and her and the two become just acquainted friends. Millain Malone Tristain eventually tried to move on and tried to become a vigilante for some time with his partner Millan Malone that became his crush and love interest. They fought together and often had moments together. Eventually Millain felt more distant with Tristain's more homicidal tendencies with him constantly killing or seriously hurting others which led to Millan to residing from Time Zone and retiring as a vigilante. Time Zone ended up in a more worse state and felt alone and depressed until meeting Millan Malone's aunt Eartha Regere. He had eventually had more feelings for Millan's Aunt Eartha Regere who eventually met Tristain and brought up Greek Mythology Characters and implied him to be like Father Time, which was one of the eventual the alter-ego villain persona as Time Zone. Harold Hater Tristain and Harold Hater eventually spend their time forming an evil squad. They eventually seen less of an eye to eye together because of Harold Hater constantly talking down to Time Zone and becoming more of a traitor. Time Zone eventually finds out about Harold Hater telling Simera about his dark side that he used against Time Zone to separate Simera and Time Zone away from each other, which was one of the reasons Time Zone lost trust and respect for Harold Hater. Time Zone was also bothered about how Harold Hater indirectly caused the death of The Glacial's daughter Crystal Clear, and cause the worsened formalities with Cactivil, Icelynn, Overshadow, Whiteware and so on which led to Time Zone forming the squad all to himself with the victims of Harold Hater or the Brumals to fight against Harold Hater and any Dogs or Dog Lovers. Gallery Time Zone from TMRA portrayed by JFBelen.jpg|'Time Zone' portrayed by JFBelen Media/Trivia * Time Zone is one of the villains to be based upon the Greek Mythology characters with Father Time. ** They share villainous traits together, except Time Zone has had more of a tragic past and was more of a sociopathic murderer. * Time Zone has had a stepfamily and their step parents have been awfully abusive doing messed up acts such as the following with: ** Physically, Verbally, Mentally, and Emotionally abusing Time Zone by hitting or shoving or yelling at him. ** Scaring off Tristain's and his cat Musa. ** Poisoning Tristain's Cat and continuously being abusive towards Tristain. ** Having their Guard Dogs attack Time Zone. * Time Zone's abusive stepfamily would eventually lead Time Zone into a somewhat more darker path with Harold Hater convincing Time Zone to kill his family. * Time Zone had a felt close with his female cat friend Simera Musa who is sometimes an ally to Time Zone's michevious schemes and would be sometimes intimate. * The only thing that drifted the Time Zone and Musa apart was the following. ** Time Zone's arrogant demanor and how he really was glad of his deceased stepparents' fate. ** How Musa thought that his stepparents did not deserve to die while Time Zone thinks otherwise. ** How Time Zone is seeing Regere which led to Musa feeling less in the mood for the evil schemes and getting away from evil for some time and fighting with good becoming more of an anti-hero instead. Category:TMRA Villains Category:Time Majesty Villains Category:Time Travelers Category:Tragic Category:Villains with Tragic Past Category:Related to Hero Category:In Love Category:Masked Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Villains who lost a family member Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Suicidal Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Homicidal maniacs Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Antisocial Category:Cartoon Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Delusional Category:Villains who killed their own parents Category:Internet Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Cruel Villains Category:Titular Category:Necessary Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Murderer Category:Rivals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Hero's Crush